memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Geschnittene Szene
Gefilmte Segmente, die nicht in der veröffentlichten Endfassung eines Filmes oder einer Serienepisode enthalten sind, werden geschnittene Szenen genannt. Diese Szenen konnten zumeist aus zeitlichen oder inhaltlichen Gründen keine Berücksichtigung finden. Eine geschnittene Szene kann im Film zudem durch eine andere Szene ersetzt werden, wodurch daraus eine "alternative Szene" wird. Nicht zuletzt durch die Veröffentlichung der ''Star-Trek''-Serien und -Filme auf DVD kommen die Fans in den Genuss zahlreicher geschnittener oder alternativer Szenen. Bekannte Szenen sind beispielsweise der Orbitalsprung von Captain James Tiberius Kirk in und das Auftreten des neuen ersten Offizieres der ''Enterprise''-E, Martin Madden, in . = Beispiele für geschnittene Szenen = * :Barbara Baldavin hätte in dieser Episode ursprünglich ein weiteres Mal als Besatzungsmitglied der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] zu sehen sein sollen. In einer herausgeschnittenen Szene dieser Episode spielte sie Yeoman Baker, die mit Lieutenant Marla McGivers befreundet ist. Unmittelbar nach der Szene, in der Captain Kirk die Brücke verlässt um zur Botany Bay zu beamen, sollte Lt. McGivers in einem Korridor auf Baker treffen. In einem kurzen Dialog richtet Baker ihr aus, dass Hanson vom Physikalischen Labor fragen lässt, ob sie am Abend im Aufenthaltsraum sein würde. Marla ist jedoch nicht interessiert, da sie auf einen Mann wartet, der meine Tür eintritt und mich dahin entführt, wo er mich haben will. Baker lacht und Marla geht in ihr Quartier. Ursprünglich hätte Baker auch bei der Verhandlung am Ende der Episode als Protokollführerin zu sehen sein sollen, allerdings wurde diese Szene ohne sie gedreht. http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/spaceseed.htm * thumb|Geschnittene Szene mit Peter Kirk auf der Brücke. :Es wurde eine weitere Szene mit Peter Kirk gedreht, die es nicht in die Endfassung der Episode schaffte: Auf der Brücke der Enterprise kommt es zwischen Onkel (James Kirk) und Neffen (Peter Kirk) zu einem Dialog, in dem es um das weitere Schicksal des Jungen geht. Anstatt zur Erde zurückzukehren und bei seiner Großmutter zu leben, möchte Peter lieber nach Deneva zurück, wo Bekannte seines Vaters ihn bei sich aufnehmen wollen. http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/operationannihilate.htm * :In einer geschnittenen Szene der Folge fragt Miles Edward O'Brien um Rat, da seine Freundin ihn heiraten möchte. Dies wäre die erste Andeutung von Keiko Ishikawa gewesen, die der Chief tatsächlich ein Jahr später geheiratet hat. * :Bei der Theateraufführung sollte auch eine weitere Darstellerin als „Klingonin“ mitwirken. Diese Figur wurde von Carissa Hernandez gespielt. Doch ihre Szenen, in denen sie drei Zeilen Dialog hatte, wurden aus der Endfassung der Episode geschnitten. Star-Trek-Filme thumb|Kirk kurz nach der Landung * Ursprünglich sollte der Film mit einer Szene beginnen, die Captain James T. Kirk bei einem Orbitalsprung zeigt. Während sich Kirk im halsbrecherischen Tempo der Erdoberfläche nähert, halten Chekov und Scotty nach ihm Ausschau. Kirk landet von einem Fallschirm gebremst auf einem freien Feld und freut sich sichtlich über seine Punktlandung, ehe der heraneilende Chekov ihm mitteilt, dass er die vorgesehene Markierung eigentlich verfehlt habe. thumb|Kirks alternativer Tod. * Ursprünglich gab es einen Kampf zwischen Kirk und Tolian Soran. Kirk besiegt Soran und wendet sich darauf von ihm ab. Darauf wird Kirk heimtückisch von Soran von hinten erschossen. Picard kann Soran aufhalten und kommt dann zum sterbenden Kirk. Diese Szene hat aber dem Testpublikum nicht gefallen. Dieser Tod war nicht passend für die Legende Kirk und so musste die ganze Todesszene nochmal umgeschrieben werden. Im Roman Star Trek: Generationen ist die Todesszene in der Kirk von Soran erschossen wird erhalten. * In einer geschnittenen Szene des Films sieht man die Bibliothekarin der Enterprise-E, welche eine Brille trägt. In dieser Szene ist auch Max Grodénchik als Trill-Fähnrich zu sehen. * Ursprünglich hatte auch Armin Shimerman als Quark einen kurzen Auftritt gegen Ende des Films. Quark sollte in dieser Szene von der USS Ticonderoga auf Ba'ku abgesetzt werden, wo er ein Feriendomizil inklusive Spielkasino errichten will. Doch Picard lässt den in Begleitung zweier leichtbekleideter Dabo-Mädchen erscheinenden Ferengi von Worf zurück nach DS9 eskortieren. Die Szene wurde zwar gedreht, doch sie findet sich nicht auf der Special-Edition-DVD des Films. Im Bonusmaterial ist jedoch ein Standfoto aus dieser Szene zu sehen. Datei:Sternenflottenbibliothekarin.jpg|Die Bibliothekarin Datei:Trill Fähnrich 2375.jpg|Max Grodénchik als Fähnrich Datei:Quark auf Ba'ku.jpg|Quark auf Ba'ku Folgende chronologisch geordneten Szenen fielen entweder aus dramaturgischen Gründen oder aber um die Spieldauer des Films zu beschränken der Schere zum Opfer: thumb|Man lernt nie aus... * Nach den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten unterhalten sich Data und Picard bei einem Glas Château Picard, Jahrgang 2267 über Veränderungen im Leben und über menschliche Emotionen. *:Beim Kosten des Weins ahmt Data hier Picard nach, wie er es auch in der Fernsehserie immer wieder tat, wenn er menschliche Verhaltensmuster studierte. Auch das anschließende Gespräch, in dem Picard Data die menschliche Natur erläutert, hätte eine weitere Annäherung an die Serie bewirkt. thumb|Wesley in einer geschnittenen Szene. * In einem letztlich geschnittenen Dialog, der auch auf der DVD nicht zu sehen ist, gibt Wesley Crusher gegenüber Jean Luc Picard an, dass er auf der USS Titan dienen würde. * Bevor die Enterprise nach Romulus aufbricht, hält Shinzon auf Romulus ein konspiratives Treffen mit den Kommandanten des romulanischen Militärs ab, in denen er informiert wird, dass ihm die Flotte treu ergeben ist und für einen Großangriff auf die Föderation bereit sei. Allerdings schlägt Shinzon das Angebot aus und meint, dass ihm zur Durchführung seines Plans die Scimitar genügen würde. Commander Donatra beginnt bereits damit, die Handlungen Shinzons zu hinterfragen. *:Diese Szene wurde laut Baird gekürzt, um das erste Aufeinandertreffen der Enterprise-Crew und Shinzon geheimnisvoller wirken zu lassen, da das Publikum wie Picard durch sein Aussehen überrascht werden sollten. * An Bord der Enterprise findet eine Besprechung in der gegenüber neu eingerichteten Aussichtslounge statt, in dem Worf seine Bedenken äußert und empfiehlt im Raum der Romulaner auf Roten Alarm zu gehen. Da dies jedoch eine diplomatische Mission sei, entgegnet Picard ihm, dass er gegen die Protokolle der Föderation verstieße, wenn er das täte. Allerdings wären sie hinfällig, sobald es erste Anzeichen für Ärger geben würde. *:In dieser Szene erwähnt Worf wie so oft in der Fernsehserie, dass die Romulaner keine Ehre besäßen. * Nach dem ersten Treffen mit Shinzon besprechen Troi und Picard die Lage. Troi erklärt Picard, dass Shinzon wohl darauf trainiert sei, Telepathie zu widerstehen. Allerdings kann sie erkennen, dass Shinzon neugierig auf Picard ist, der sich für Troi verständlich überhaupt nicht begeistert über seinen Klon zeigt. * Im Turbolift fällt Shinzon ein zweites Mal über Troi her. *:Die hier einleitende Szene wurde durch eine komplette Kamerafahrt um 360° bewerkstelligt, da Baird hier auf Schnitte verzichten wollte. Allerdings wurde auch hier die Schere angesetzt, um nicht den Bogen zu überspannen. * Vor der Schlacht im Bassen-Graben werden auf der Krankenstation von einem Sicherheitsoffizier Waffen ausgegeben. Picard, der das Schiff inspiziert, betritt den Raum und hat eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Beverly. thumb|Worf wird das neue Herrchen von Spot. * In einer weiteren geschnitten Szene kümmerte sich Worf nach Datas Tod um Spot. Als La Forge sich um Spot kümmern wollte rannte sie vor ihm weg und sprang in Worfs Arme. Obwohl Worf Spot nicht haben wollte hatte Spot sich für ihn entschieden und Worf kümmerte sich daraufhin um Spot. thumb|Commander Martin Madden * Nachdem sich Riker von Picard verabschiedet hat, schaut er sich noch ein letztes Mal auf der instandgesetzten Brücke um, als sein Nachfolger sie betritt. Er erlaubt sich einen Spaß mit Commander Martin Madden und meint, dass der Captain kein Paragraphenhengst, sondern eher ein lockerer Typ sei, der vor allem gerne mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen wird, was Geordi, der das Geschehen verfolgt, zum Schmunzeln bringt. Als sich Riker verdrückt und Madden die überaus peinliche Situation hinter sich hat, die entstanden war, nachdem er Picard mit "Jean-Luc" angesprochen hatte, präsentiert ein Techniker dem Captain seinen neuen Stuhl, der endlich über ein Gurtsystem verfügt, welches ihn sicher an seinem Platz hält. [[Datei:Geschnitten_StuhlDesCaptains_TypVII.jpg|thumb|''"…about time…"']]Abschließend besprechen Picard und Madden die anstehende Mission ins Deneb-System, das die ''Enterprise erforschen soll. *:Diese Szene muss wohl in der letzten Produktionsphase entfernt worden sein, ist doch durch das Fenster, an dem sonst der Hauptbildschirm sitzt, ein komplett animiertes Bild der Bauarbeiten im Raumdock anstelle des sonst in geschnittenen Szenen üblichen Greenscreen zu sehen. Commander Madden wird hier von Steven Culp gespielt, der "später" in die Rolle des Major Hayes übernimmt. Picards neuer Sessel fand in einer leicht modifizierten Version seinen Platz auf der NX-01. Nach der Generalüberholung des Schiffes zu Beginn der vierten Staffel durfte Archer auf ihm Platz nehmen. ;Spocks Geburt thumb|Amanda und Sarek thumb|Spock als Baby :Mit dieser Szene sollte der Film ursprünglich beginnen. Es geht darin um die Geburt Spocks. Zu Beginn sieht man ein (noch nicht abschließend am Computer bearbeitetes) krabenartiges Tier, das durch eine Wüstenlandschaft (Drehort: Vasquez Rocks Natural Area Park) läuft. Eine Einblendung zeigt, wo (Shi'Kahr, Vulkan) und wann (Sternzeit 2230,06) wir uns befinden. Im Hintergrund sehen wir, wie Sarek auf einem schwebendem Motorrad in Richtung seines Hauses fährt. Dort säubern vulkanische Hebammen auf der Terasse den gerade geborenen Spock (die erst vier Wochen alte Jenna Vaughn) mit einer Flüssigkeit. Danach wird das Baby der Mutter übergeben. Erschöpft, aber überglücklich hält Amanda Grayson ihren Sohn in Händen. Sie beginnt zu weinen. Da das Baby gesund ist, fragt eine der Hebammen (gespielt von Jill Lover) warum die Mutter weint. Ihre Frage wird mit einem einfachen: Sie ist ein Mensch beantwortet. :Danach erscheint Sarek und setzt sich zu seiner Frau und dem Baby auf die Liege. Er schlägt vor, seinen Sohn nach einem der Begründer der vulkanischen Gesellschaft, Spock, zu nennen. Da sie nicht direkt darauf antwortet, vermutet Sarek zunächst seine Frau wäre von diesem Vorschlag nicht begeistert, doch sie mag den Klang dieses Namens. Sarek erwähnt, dass das Kind ihre Augen hätte, woraufhin sie erwidert, er hätte seine Ohren. ;Die Klingonen übernehmen die Narada :Einige Zeit nachdem die [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] mit der Narada kollidiert ist, wird das handlungsunfähige Bergbauschiff von (noch nicht abschließend am Computer bearbeiteten) klingonischen Schiffen umkreist. Da das Schiff sich nunmehr im Geltungsbereich des klingonischen Imperiums befindet, werden sie (auf Klingonisch) aufgefordert, sich für die Enterung bereitzuhalten. Ayel rennt zu Nero, der ein Abbild Spocks betrachtet, und bittet (auf Romulanisch) um Anweisungen, doch Nero antwortet nicht. ;Der junge Kirk, Johnny und Onkel Frank thumb|Onkel Frank :Diese Szene spielt in Iowa auf der Erde. Wir sehen ein Farmhaus vor dem eine rote Corvette geparkt ist. Jim Kirks Stiefvater - genannt Onkel Frank (gespielt von Brad William Henke) - schreit dessen älteren Bruder (gespielt von Spencer Daniels) an, er soll sich aus dem Haus scheren. Der Junge, der von den Schikanierungen Onkel Franks genug hat, will ausreißen und macht sich, nur mit einem Rucksack als Gepäck auf dem Weg die Straße hinunter. Als Onkel Frank bemerkt, dass auch Jim seinem Bruder folgen will um ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden, fordert er ihn drohend auf, das Auto zu waschen und nennt ihn einen Niemand. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder ist Jim ein fleißiger Schüler mit guten Noten und befolgt stets alle Anweisungen. So wäscht er auch, wie von Onkel Frank verlangt, das Auto, das eigentlich seinem Vater George Kirk gehört. Als er jedoch im Inneren des Wagens die Schlüssel findet, entscheidet er sich kurzerhand dazu mit dem Wagen Ausreiß zu nehmen. :Im Anschluss daran folgt die aus dem Film bekannte Szene, in der der junge Kirk den Wagen in die Schlucht stürzen lässt. Der Schnitt dieser Szene hatte zur Folge, dass im endgültigen Film der von Spencer Daniels gespielte Junge kurzerhand in Johnny umbenannt wurde. ;Amanda und Sarek streiten nach Spocks Kämpfen :Diese Szene spielt direkt nach dem Kampf Spocks gegen einen Mitschüler, der ihn beleidigt hatte. Während Spock aus der Lippe blutend auf einer Bank auf seinen Vater wartet, streiten Sarek und Amanda am Ende des Flurs miteinander. Amanda ist aufgebracht, weil Spock jeden Tag von seinen Mitschülern geärgert und gepiesackt wird. Sarek meint jedoch, dass er sich genau aus diesem Grund von Vernunft leiten lassen solle. Dem Argument, dass es Spock erlaubt sein sollte, auch seine menschliche Seite zu zeigen, setzt Sarek entgegen, dass gerade diese Menschlichkeit der Grund für seine Ausgrenzung sei. Seine Frau reagiert darauf äußerst verärgert und lässt ihn stehen. ;Verhöre im Gefängnis und Flucht thumb|Rura Penthe thumb|Ein Trupp klingonischer Wärter :Diese Szene beantwortet die Frage, wo Nero und seine Crew sich all die Jahre zwischen dem Angriff auf die USS Kelvin und der Zerstörung Vulkans aufgehalten haben. Zu Beginn sehen wir einen Innenhof des klingonischen Gefangenenlagers auf Rura Penthe. Ein Trupp klingonischer Wächter, schwer bewaffnet und hinter Masken verborgen, setzt einen Gefangenen unter Druck, in dessen Zelle man Papiere gefunden hat. Der drangsalierte Außerirdische (gespielt von Tommy Germanovich) gibt an, dass er diese nur für jemanden aufbewahre. Erst als die Klingonen nachsetzen verrät er den Namen des Gefangenen: Nero. :Die Klingonen suchen den draußen arbeitenden Romulaner auf (ein kurzer Ausschnitt dieser Szene ist im Film in einer Rückblende zu sehen) und bringen ihn anschließend zum Kommandaten von Rura Penthe (gespielt von James Garner). Dieser stellt den auf einem Tisch gefesselten Nero wegen seines Notizbuches zur Rede. Nach mehr als 20 Jahren der Gefangenschaft erfahren die Klingonen durch Neros Aufzeichnung, dass er aus der Zukunft stammt. Der Kommandant will Nero zur Kooperation bewegen, da er hofft mit dem Wissen aus der Zukunft die Föderation besiegen zu können. Da Nero sich weigert zu reden, droht der Kommandant ihm eine Centaurianische Schnecke einsetzen. :Er lässt ihn wieder zu seiner Zelle eskortieren und Nero nutzt seine Chance. Er setzt kurzerhand die beiden Wächter außer Gefecht und befreit seinen Kameraden Ayel, den er mit den Worten Das Warten hat ein Ende begrüßt. Der letzte Satz war im ersten Trailer des Filmes zu hören, kam jedoch in der Kinofassung nicht vor. ;Sarek und Amanda :Dies ist eine Erweiterung der Szene, in der Amanda auf die Terasse ihres Hauses geht und dort den von der Bohrplattform ausgehenden Energiestrahl sieht. Die entsetzte Amanda bemerkt nicht, wie Sarek auf einem schwebenden Fahrzeug in ihrer Nähe anhält und sie gegen den Lärm des Bohrers zu rufen versucht. Sarek will mit ihr den Schutzraum aufsuchen. Diese Szene existiert nur in Rohfassung. Es fehlen die Special Effects. So ist z.B. das Drehteam noch hinter Sarek zu sehen. ;Schlafraum und Kobayashi Maru (originale Version) thumb|Jims Nachricht an Gaila :Diese Sequenz beginnt mit einer alternative Szene. Wir sehen Kadett Kirk mit Gaila im Bett. Die beiden geben sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin, bis Kirk auf das Liebesgeständnis des Mädchens mit einem Das ist so seltsam antwortet. Gaila befiehlt dem Computer das Licht anzuschalten und fragt ihn, was er damit meint. Kirk erzählt ihr von einer Nachricht, die er ihr geschickt hat. Sie dürfe diese jedoch erst am nächsten Tag um genau 15 Uhr anschauen. Gaila, die eine romantische Nachricht vermutet, erklärt sich einverstanden. In diesem Augenblick werden die beiden von Gailas Zimmernachbarin Nyota Uhura gestört. Sie erwischt Kirk und schmeißt ihn kurzerhand aus dem Quartier. :Hiernach folgt die bekannte Kobayashi-Maru-Szene, nur das diesesmal gezeigt wird, wie Kirk den Simulator manipuliert. Wir sehen Gaila im Kommandozentrum der Simulation, wie sie genau um 15 Uhr in freudiger Erwartung auf einen Computerbilschirm zugeht und ihre Nachrichten abruft. Sie findet die versprochene Nachricht Kirks und klickt darauf. Die Nachricht, die am Vortag um 21:23 Uhr verschickt wurde, enthält die simple Mitteilung Es tut mir leid. Jim. Während Gaila sich noch fragt, was dies zu bedeuten hat, wird automatisch eine Datei heruntergeladen. Augenblicklich kommt es zu einer kurzen Störung im System. Anschließend kann Jim die Mission genau so erfolgreich beenden, wie es im Film zu sehen ist. ;Kirk entschuldigt sich bei dem grünen Mädchen thumb|Diora Baird als Orionerin :Als Kirk an Bord der ''Enterprise'' einen Korridor entlang geht, kommt er an einer orionischen Sternenflottenoffizierin (gespielt von Diora Baird) vorbei, die an einer Konsole arbeitet. Er hält sie zunächst für Gaila und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Erst danach sieht er sie richtig an und bemerkt seinen Irrtum: Sie ist nicht Gaila. ;Sarek sieht Spock :In dieser kurzen Szene geht der aus der Zukunft stammende Spock am Ende des Films in einem Hangar an Sarek vorbei. Sarek scheint die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes zu spüren, denn er dreht sich kurz verwirrt um. Externe Links * [http://startrekhistory.com/ Star Trek - Behind the Scenes Restoration] en:Deleted scene